Love or Pain?
by GoggleHead17
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have been married for 16 yrs. Now Vegeta has gotten a little abusive. To find out more R&R *NO FLAME*


Love or Pain?  
  
A/N: It's the middle of the night but I have decided to write a story since I was listening to this song and I thought it would make a really nice story. I know I said I really wasn't going to be writing any more due to I thought everybody hated my writing, but I can't stop getting ideas for stories. This story is going to be about Bulma and Vegeta, and Vegeta is a little abusive in this story. Disclaimer: I don't know DBZ nor Bulma, Vegeta, or any other character I use in this story. I also don't own SavageGarden nor their song Two Beds and a Coffee Machine. I hope you like this story; I've actually put a lot of thought into this one. Arigatou.  
  
"I'm tired of your crap woman. You will obey my rules and me! I will not tolerate how you treat me woman!" He picked up a vase and through it. It was the fifth thing he broke that night. She couldn't take it any more. "Are you listening to me woman?" He threw a chair as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Please Vegeta you need to stop this!" She pleaded as tears streamed down her face. The fear over took her eyes and she shook just by the tone of his voice.  
  
"Please? You want me to stop this? I work, I do a lot for this family, and you repay me with nothing but your crap!" He looked her in the eye.  
  
"Vegeta I do a lot too, please just stop, I don't want you to yell any more. I've hid this from the kids. Trunks and Bra know nothing about this, and I don't want them to." The fear in her eyes stared at Vegeta.  
  
"Stop!!! Hahahahaha!" A hand hit her strait in the face. She flew across the room. "How do you like that woman? Do you want more?" The fear over took her. "No." She whispered in a shaken voice.  
  
"What did you say? Say it louder woman." He walked up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Ahhh..I said no." She looked him in the eye. Her eyes filled with tears. Afraid of life, afraid of abuse, afraid of him; her own husband who she's been married to for 16 years.  
  
"Good." He loosened his grip and dropped her on the floor. She landed on her butt. He walked away and went into his room.  
  
And she takes another step  
  
Slowly she opens the door  
  
Check that he is sleeping  
  
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away Pack up the kids in the car  
  
another bruise to try and hide  
  
another alibi to write  
  
She finished cleaning up the mess that he had made during the fight. She walked into Trunks' room and woke him; she had told him to get some stuff packed and to meet her in the kitchen. She went into her room and packed her stuff and Bra's stuff. She took Bra out of her bed and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom why did you awake me?" Trunks asked rubbing his eyes  
  
"I'll explain latter. Lets go." She ushered him to go out the door and to the car. She drove down the street; Thinking about Vegeta and why he had been treating her like this. She didn't understand at all.  
  
Another ditch in the road  
  
you keep moving  
  
another stop sign  
  
you keep moving on  
  
and the years go by so fast  
  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
Bulma reached the hotel. The hotel room had two beds and a coffee machine; also a dresser and a bathroom. She laid Bra in the bed, next to Trunks who had automatically fell asleep when he saw the bed.  
  
"I wish he would stop treating me like this. It was that night when I was working in the laboratory and he wanted something to eat cause he had just got done training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Woman, will you get me something to eat now!" He said walking into the bedroom where she was fast asleep. "Women wake up now!" He had lost his temper and smacked her leg, which had left a bruise. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there are children to think of  
  
Baby's asleep in the backseat  
  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare  
  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
  
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel  
  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
  
But there are groceries to buy  
  
And she knows she'll have to go home  
  
Bulma didn't sleep that whole night. She knew she would have to go home some time soon. She didn't want to have to, but she couldn't stay at the hotel any more since she didn't have that much money to begin with, Vegeta had it all. He had blown a whole in the safe and took it from her. All she had left was for groceries. She wasn't sure what to do at all.  
  
"Mommy, why aren't you sleeping?" Said an awaken Trunks.  
  
"It's cause Daddy has been abusing Mommy. Mommy doesn't want to have to go home, but Daddy took all her money and now all she has is enough for food. It's just I don't know what to do Trunks." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Trunks took his finger and wiped them away.  
  
"Mommy I will take care of you. I will make sure Daddy doesn't do this any more." He looked at Bulma with concern.  
  
"Oh Trunks, how are you supposed to do that?" She wiped the tears off of her cheeks.  
  
"Daddy said that he loved me with his whole heart, and that he would do anything for me; anything I wanted." He smiled and looked at his mother. "I will fix this all up."  
  
Another ditch in the road  
  
You keep moving  
  
Another stop sign  
  
You keep moving on  
  
And the years go by so fast  
  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
  
  
The next morning Bulma took Trunks to school, and left Bra with Chichi. Bulma got into the car after dropping off Bra; she knew it was time to leave to go back to the house. She needed money, and she needed to fix this up with Vegeta. She pulled into the driveway; and walked into the house.  
  
"Women where were you last night?" Vegeta yelled from the living room.  
  
"I took the kids to a hotel and left Vegeta. I'm sorry but it's going to have to be this way if you can't control your temper any more." Bulma stood at the doorframe of the living room, and looked at Vegeta with pain and concern in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked.  
  
"Why did I leave?! You should know why in hell I left Vegeta! Isn't it just a little to obvious why I would leave an abusive husband?" Bulma was shocked that Vegeta was trying to play his way out of this one with pretending he doesn't know what he has done to her.  
  
"If I abuse you then why did you come back?" He smirked and stood up and walked up to her.  
  
"I came back because I need money." She said looking at her feet so she didn't have to look at him.  
  
"Why would I give you money?!" Vegeta laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Vegeta, I need it for the kids. What are you just going to let them die? I already know you don't give two shits about me, but what about Trunks, and Bra, huh? They love you Vegeta, and so do I.  
  
"Shut up!! I will not tolerate you mind games! Leave now!" He yelled smacking her arm, which would leave a bruise soon.  
  
Another bruise to try and hide  
  
Another alibi to write  
  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
  
But there's hope in the darkness  
  
You know you're going to make it  
  
"Vegeta, why are you doing this? Please answer me that." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why Vegeta? You have a wife and two kids, and you treat them like shit. You don't care what could happen to you, even though it actually wouldn't work, but still Vegeta if I had the chance I could call the police on you and make sure there is no way out of your jail sell." Bulma said with threat dripping from every word she said.  
  
"I will not listen to your mouth. You have nothing to say that's important woman." Vegeta smacked her arm again. She fell on the floor where some glass was. He picked up a piece and threw at her, which cut her face. "Shut up woman and just stay out of my life." Vegeta walked away leaving the crying women on the floor. Bleeding and bruised.  
  
"Why Vegeta, Why??"  
  
  
  
Another ditch in the road  
  
Keep moving  
  
another stop sign  
  
you keep moving on  
  
and the years go by so fast  
  
Silent fortress built to last  
  
Wonder how I ever made it  
  
~GoogleHead~ How did you like it?? I hope you did. I really liked writing it especially this late it night so I probably won't remember that I wrote it in the morning. And sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. Osakini. Ok I fixed it all up. Oh and to the first reviewer. I wrote because the song just brought the idea into mind. Not cause I OD'd and did it. I do have an imagination, how else would someone write?? 


End file.
